This document relates to techniques for transmitting high latency digital components in a low latency environment. For example, a large amount of digital components are distributed to portable computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet devices, and other portable computing devices. Often, the digital components distributed to these portable devices are transmitted over wireless connections, including mobile phone networks (e.g., cellular communications networks). In some situations, the digital components that are distributed must be transmitted within a specified latency constraint, such that digital components that are not provided to the client device within the latency constraint are not available for use by the client device.